The King and The Angel
by AnimaniacComin'AtYa
Summary: When Lelouch is saved by an Angel shortly after he tried to be killed by Suzaku, what will happen to the strange pair as they try to balance the word that was disrupted by the strange Daten's appearance?
1. Angel's Generocity

_**Chapter 1:The Truth. Civilizations in awe!**_

**_Part 1:Prologue_**

_This story, takes place the same day that Lelouch was to be executed. However, things can not go the way that you planned when your plan doesn't include possible distractions. As you already know, Lelouch died at the last episode of season 2, but things could have potentially changed, had there been one person who had stood up for the hero, who's master plan shocked every one in the end. __**(Author Note: To be honest, I sort of figured out his plan wayyy before he died because he was giving all this sudden hints. Talking about the evil he commited, and his sudden personality change. Then... how he talked to Nunally...)**_

_Currently, Suzaku is being placed into his mask to play his role in the assassination, the assassination of his best friend, and his king of which he is absolutely loyal to. That king? Is Lelouch? And he is doing what he always is, thinking. Meanwhile, a girl, of whom had a ridiculously small stature for her age, which was 16, was standing waiting for the king to set his grand stage, and seemed to be very enthusiastic of what was to come. She has long blonde hair that reaches to her ankles the tips of which was a pure white. The large eyes that she also has enhances how young she looks, though she would probably not prefer getting mistaken as a grade schooler by almost everyone. In reality, she is someone of whom no one would have expected to see in a tomb, let alone alive and at the kings soon proclamation!_

__-=The Girl=-__

_Hello world, my name is Victoria Vi Britannia, the forgotten Empress of the kingdom, though it is kind of my fault for abandoning my title. Around 100 years ago I was the empress of the Britannia kingdom, not just that though, I was actually the founder of Britannia, and the only empress to rule with a knight who eventually became my husband and the king. During the course of my rule, I ended up having one child, named, Victoria Adelaide Mary, eventually took the thrown. Never getting a choice in the matter along the way though. I had acquired a code from another person while also having a geass. It was strange and it made me realize that if anyone were to find out even though I was empress I would be killed via being accused of being a witch. The situation would have only worsened when they could have realized that I was also immortal. So briefly after I finished setting up the government and finished tidying up all of the current wars, I fled. Just hoping that some day something that would be worth coming to would eventually happen, and when I found that purpose, I decided to leave my hiding place, with a new identity and personality to fit._

_ Now I have decided that it was about time to come out of my shell since something interesting and new is finally going on in this kingdom. Anyways, I am determined to unlock the mysteries of Zero. In case you didn't already know, Zero is was a hero to the Japanese people and was determined to do everything in his power to achieve his goal. Though, I doubt that it was really to get Japan, or else he wouldn't have left his station in the middle of that fight that would have decided Japan's future. Honestly, I never really cared about something foolish like that though, all I care about is that strategic mind of Zero's, and his one mistake in to figuring out his true identity, no his two, I will tell you. His first mistake, was not disguising his voice in any manner, thus, it would be very easy to find out just based on that evidence alone. However, he made a second, even more dire mistake, and that was giving hints about his identity, each of which I have recorded by using things such as video cameras that I hacked into the feed for, please, don't ask. So, shortly after I figured out his identity. Lelouch Vi Britannia, of course keeping it a secret from any and all potential threats, I had to move on to the next stage. This next stage was figuring out why he was doing what he was doing. Indefinitely it became obvious when he became king and started taking over all of the lands he possibly could, he was personally doing his best to change his image, from Japan's hero to a Malicious Murderer, though no one knew who Zero was, except a few in the royalty line and such._

_Currently, I am actually just waiting for him to, as I said before, set his stage. It is quite obvious that he is doing this in an effort to either draw out the rebels to kill them or let them kill him. Though, what is keeping me on watch is that I am almost sure that he is trying to get himself killed, why else would he unite everyone's hate against him? I guess I will just have to save him to find out if things end up getting to ruff. "Taku" *sheesh* he could make this easier on everyone by just telling the truth, what an annoying grandson. (You heard me, grandson, explanation later mkay? Promise *throws out pinky*Oh and *hint hint* code geass) Mah, it has been the first time in around thirty years I have actually been this excited about something! Hopefully my excitement will be justified, however if this goes the way I think it will my intervention will be all but unnecessary, and if it is I will probably have to reveal my identity._

**_Part 2: Lelouch's Announcement_**

Finally, the parade has started. Despite my age, if you couldn't tell I was never the kind of person you would think to be 116 years old, I am not wise nore mature, because I have never wanted to be. Lelouch came out of the float, grinning slyly, as if he was having something to hide. He had his younger sister Nunally posted at the front of the extravagant show of power and also have many of his former colleagues hung up in chains, ready to get executed. I know that he has just started ruling, but he knows that he has elicited hate for his actions that follow like this. The reason that I know that this must be on purpose is because he keeps making mistakes, and his tactical mind is one that would be prone to make little to no mistakes, yet here he is, making another one.

Soon after starting to take off on his parade float of death, he started to make a speech about how they had went against the empire and things very much along those lines which to be honest got on my nerves, even me being an Angel Observer... Suddenly, a person jumped out of the crowd, a fake zero, wearing the same outfit that the real one wore, not only that... But when they started moving they had the same grace as a top gymnast. I watched for another minute and decided that I would probably have to take action some how, and quickly if I really wanted to save my great grandsons life, and also wanting to do so without actually revealing my true identity in the process, however I quickly decided to wait until this half of the show was over until I wanted to steal the spotlight.

I watched the fake Zero quickly approach his intended target, without even a flinch of doubt so it seemed, until he finally reached Lelouch simply doing so by jumping over all of his guard. I also quickly took note that the people to be executed, well among them anyways, was people crying tears of joy. Watching closely at this specific moment, all of my attention on Lelouch, I saw one of the most exciting things that I have ever seen in my 100s of years of experience, I watched as Zero stabbed Lelouch in the chest and drew the blood of my precious kin. For a second I felt my face make a hideous grimace as I watched him start to stagger, then fall off of the high rise of the float, right in front of his little sister. Next, I realized that she finally somehow found out about what really happened to Lelouch and at this moment, I leaped off of the 10 story building's balcony.

**_Part 3: Angel is Revealed!_**

For a moment I just fell, as though I was in shock, then I screamed at the top of my lungs to gain the attentions of everyone in the audience, and I tried my best to make it as blood curdling as possible, but I have never thought of myself as a really good actor. Quite a few people, including Zero, zipped their heads back towards me and watched in fear of what they thought was about to happen to me. Most likely because they didn't know who... or _what _I am. Zero quickly started to approach me, dropping the blade on the way, and I looked at him for a moment then laughed... Only one person would be dumb enough to go after saving a building in the middle of all his theatrics.

I dropped for a moment longer, then start said in the deepest recesses of my thoughts "I call upon the contract that lays between me and the gods, please lend me your power no matter the cost. Grant me wings! Grant me power!" Suddenly I felt a strong stinging sensation go throughout my body, and it was based around three inches under my shoulder blades, and briefly after I saw that my wings had come and was extremely relieved, till I realized that I was only 30 feet from the ground now! I quickly opened my wings in a panic and headed straight for Lelouch, Zero just stood their, in obvious shock, as did the rest of the crowd. I was surprised to notice that the float was farther than I originally thought, so it took me a few more seconds than anticipated to get there. I flew down and slammed down onto the float, then looked up to see that Nunally was crying, then turned my attention to Lelouch.

Grabbing the now limp Lelouch Vi Britannia, I looked upon the crowd for a moment and yelled, "In order for you to fight against someone, you must first know who is the _real _enemy that you are fighting against, not only that, you must also be prepared for any possible thing that could get in your way, even an angel who serves the gods, isn't that right... Suzaku" then I jumped up and looked through the crowd one last time, the shock on their face still extremely visable, then flew off in search of some possible area that I could take refuge in, so that I could preform the necessary ceremony to do what must be done, or else it really will be the end of him, and that is something that I absolutely must not let happen.

**_Part 4: Revival (Lelouch's Point of View)_**

As I felt myself waking up I felt a strange sense of warmth surrounding me, and it made me a bit upset, mostly because I didn't know why. I tried opening my eyes, but had the strong feeling as though it would be way to difficult to actually do so, but forced myself to anyways. I looked to see that I was in a small cave, and that a long blonde haired girl was sitting by a fire lit around three meters away. I at up drowsily, confused about pretty much everything that was going on in the current moment in time, then I remembered... _I am supposed to be **dead... **How is it that I am **alive**? _I thought to myself, how is it that I am still alive when I told Suzaku to kill me... There was no way he went against my order, even if he did, what am I doing with a long blonde haired akuma? _**(For those of you who don't know, an Akuma is a demon... Ironic... that's his nickname for her... hehehe)** _

I looked at her for a moment longer, and decided that I should just use my geass on her to get her to answer my questions, "I am going to tell you now so that you don't do something stupid. Angels have special invisible codes so hence the geass's don't work on us, and please refrain from calling me an Akuma, plus my name is Victoria... I bet you don't know who that really is.. anyways.. I am the exact opposite silly!" she said cheerfully despite the strange situation, I looked at her agrily, there is no way that she could possibly be an Angel... is there? "Yes I am an angel for your information" I looked at her even more frustrated, than thought _What are you... a Mind Reader?! _"Actually, that is exactly what my Code's Special Ability is, I think that there is a lot of other questions that you may be having such as things like 'Why did I survive?' and things of that sort, so I think I should just expain everything now."

_**Author's Note: That was the first chapter of this fanfiction and I hope that all of you enjoyed. This seems to leave many questions. What will happen to Victoria and Lelouch? Will they be doomed or will they be able to bring more light into the world? Will Lelouch's death have a Negative impact on the world because of Victoria's appearance? Find out that and more in the chapters to come!**_


	2. Explaining the Impossible

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, here is chapter two where a lot a explaining is going to be going on. Btw if you decided "This is going to be stupid filler crap so I am not going to read it" I should tell you this... this chapter is going to be very important because it will explain a lot of things so that later on you are not scratching your head while reading like chapter 14. So please, enjoy this and read the entire thing and I am really sorry if I sounded super pushy, I love yall and I will talk to you next chapter! :D**_

_**Chapter 2: Explaining the Impossible (Lelouch's Point of View)**_

She looked at me, as though she was hesitating to find the correct words of which to tell me, and I suddenly felt a small amount of fear over come me upon noticing that she had large white wings that flowed out of her back. The fact that the atmosphere was turning tense led me to believe that I might have to come up with a plan to get out of here, but then again, I can't do anything if she really can read my mind... So I guess I will have no real choice other than to listen to what she has to say. When I put my logic aside, I realized that even I was looking forward to hearing how not only she saved my life, but also an explanation as to exactly what she is. This is because this is the first time that anything such as 'reviving the dead' has ever actually come up into my thoughts.

She briefly and quietly sighed then started to speak, "I think that we should start by not talking about your life, but my own. Because I know you don't know who I am, I have the strong feeling that I should tell you even though I doubt that you would believe me. I am Victoria Vi Britannia, and not only am I the founder of the country of Britannia, but also I am a member of the ALAC which is run to save the lives of important people who should not die yet. You are one of those very few select people, as was I. I grew up in Great Britain, and was raised as a princess and just a figure head of the country. However, eventually I quickly gained influence and eventually I became an absolute monarch with my goal in order to help all of the peoples in need. I found someone eventually that I came to love, and ended up having one child at a very young age, that child is your grandmother."

I was a bit surprised by everything, though I felt extreme doubt for a moment, I recognized that this is a kind of situation where everything is so crazy that the only logical explanation, is that she is telling the truth, 'It's crazy enough to be true' I believe some would say. She continued after talking a swift breath "Though I think that you should be able to piece this together, you may not be able to so I should just explain it a bit. Soon after I had my first child I supposedly died of a currently undiagnosed disease that ravaged my immune system and killed me within three days after giving birth. Luckily the baby was completely unharmed, and thus lead to eventually you being born. Also, incase you haven't noticed by the fact that I am here right now, I actually didn't die forever and become some forgotten memory, because I am here now."

"The ALAC is the After Life Angel Corporation and I have already mentioned what it's main goal is, however there is a second more uncommon goal that will usually be achieved when the one we need to save would be to close to save unless we took a special action. In your case, I had to bring you back to life by preforming a ritual in which to turn you into one of us. However, for the first three months of you becoming one of us you will find that you are unable to call upon any god for the simple reason that you currently have no allies in the heavens quite yet." I decided that it would be better for me to interrupt to clarify something, because it would bother me unless I was absolutely sure, "So your saying that you preformed a ritual on me not only to make me a member of the ALAC corporation, but also that Angels have the power to do so?" This kind of thinking kept my head churning about the possibilities to use these powers. "Yes is the answer for both of your questions. However, angel's alone with no gods to back upon only have the power of immortal life and their code's special abilities, along with a geass if you had one before becoming a member, of which there is only around three cases, including yourself."

"In case you haven't noticed though, I believe the next thing we should talk about would be how to ally yourself with gods and what exactly you can get from allying yourself with them. Though the Japanese are mostly correct in the gods listing and some of their names, there is a few gods that they had missed when they founded their belief, I believe that I should just mention the most important one for now which is Izuru, the god of flight, and that god is one of many that I currently have an ally ship with, I have to say that without Izuru's help you probably would have died and left this world back when you had your knight stab you in the chest." How did she know that Suzaku was Zero? Well, there is the most likely possibility that she read his mind in order to figure that out. "To be honest, though you grew up in former Japan, I still doubt that you have any information about any of their gods so I will just tell you. If you already know? It will be good to make sure you don't mess up their names during first impressions, so pay close intention. The main goddess is the goddess of the sun, Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami, she is well known for her power and is definitely someone that you don't want to get on their bad side."

"Next is the god of wind, Fūjin, who is a god that has a natural good nature, and is relatively easy to befriend but on the battle field is one of the most reliable sources of power that you could ever find because you can use it anywhere and anytime other than in a vacuum. Next is Omoikane, which is the god of intelligence and wisdom, by far he is one of the hardest to win over, because of his key observation skills he can easily see through you and thus you must try to make yourself seem as sophisticated as possible or else he will take absolutely no interest in you, unless you bring him his one true weakness, sweets. So that I don't completely over load your brain today if you knew none of these gods," _I knew all of them... excluding Izuru... _"Is the god of the seas, of whom is also a dragon and will seem very hard to approach unless you have a bass or two on you, Ryūjin."

After thinking for a few more minutes, mostly about how close the Japanese really were other than missing a few gods, I came up with a rather strange but important question that I wanted to know for the future, "Just who have you won over so far in your years of training?" She looked at me for a moment, then sighed as if it was a stupid question to ask in the first place, "The Four I told you about just now, Kannon of whom is a goddess of mercy, Jizō who is the god of protection, and Benzaiten which is the goddess of all that flows, excluding water of course which is in Ryūjin's department." I looked at her strangely because I felt as though someone who seemed this layed back should have a harder time winning over some of the people she described, it also made me think that if she could do it I could too.

"Sorry for all that extra chatter but I find that I should inform you of who before I tell you how and what so hopefully you didn't mind it too much. As for the question of how to ally yourself? It has a very basic answer, and one that you should find relatively soon, but I will just tell you anyways so you have a basic idea, you must duel and successfully outwit the god you seek to partner yourself with, that or you must do some sort of act that proves your worth, and no, that doesn't include slaying dragons if that was what you were thinking. 90% of people for some reason thought that slaying a dragon was a grand amazing task, however gods not only frown upon it but punish those who do it. Anyways, when it comes to what you can get, that depends on the strength of your bond between you and the god of choice. Per say, if you two had dueled in a battle where it was life or death and you succeeded in taking their blade, thus ending the battle, your bond and the power you would get would be much higher than if you had just done some sort of quest for that god."

"There are rare exceptions in which doing things such as beating Omoikane in a game of chess, would earn you a huge amount of admiration from many gods and thus your power would sky rocket for just outwitting the genius god. An example of what _exactly _you can get from doing this kind of tasks is shown by what you have probably noticed shrewing from my back, these wings I used the power of the god of wind as well as the power of the god of flight in order to create them. These wings are a perfect example of using multiple gods powers to create just one thing that you can use to help you on your various quests. Now that I have explained that basically I should ask you if you have any kind of question because I know the first time that I was hearing about all of this stuff, my mind was being blown in my mind which was being blown within it being blown, confusing I know."

I paused for a moment taking everything in, how could all of this possibly have anything to do with me, is it because supposedly I am now a member of some group of 'angels' who save important peoples lives by turning them into one of them. "So this is proof that even you, Lelouch, can misinterpret something. Normally, we angels would just save the lives of important people by barely intervening just enough to remove them from danger, and if anybody were to see us we would just wipe their memory. Your case on the other hand was much harder to deal with and if I hadn't turned you into an ALAC member you probably would have died and gone to hell, so to prevent that I decided to give you a code and preform a special ritual to turn you into one of us." After saying that she suddenly stood up, walked over to me with an apologetic look on her face then bowed, "I believe now is the time to say that I am sorry for bringing you back to life and making you immortal without any consideration of your feelings in the matter. Back then though, I had to do it because if I didn't the entire world would have been infected negatively if you had died then, and I am again sorry as I can not go in any further detail or it will effect the course of the future."

"I almost forgot to mention something that was really important, probably more important than anything else I have told you thus far, excluding a few small things. The importance of a person is NOT created by their heritage or race, rather by the strength of the feelings of the people that is around that person, towards that person. The other way to determine some one as important is through reflection of feelings, such as an example being Abraham Lincoln. Abraham Lincoln was originally seen as unimportant in is earliest years, but ended up joining the list before even becoming a lawyer because his honest personality won him the respect and humility of all those who were around him. This feelings eventually attributed to us adding Lincoln by saving him from close to death experiences until we thought he had accomplished what was important. This wasn't his key speeches or even the laws he had passed, it was actually that he had felt as though his life had been fulfilled that we decided to let him go. Sad as it may seem though, we can't protect someone forever, but because of the way Lincoln died, we were able to ask the Shirigami to ask Lincoln if he would join our side for justice, and thus he became one of us, that is the best that I can explain how we gauge someone's importance...

As you may now see, it has nothing to do with race or heritage, it all has to do with purity and the people around them, as well as how just the person is in general... Sorry if I missed something, and just incase I did..."

She suddenly stopped talking for a few moments and a small book appeared in her hands. Quickly after she handed it to me she then flapped her wings two or three times and her feet lifted of the ground for a few seconds and she was back around where she was in the beginning, and gently sat back down. "For the next week I would like you to read all about what is in that log. It is full of information that will explain anything that wasn't explained by me today, and it will also help you come to grips with just how powerful you really are right now, if you thought you were powerful before, you are now around three hundred times stronger than someone with just a code, and that is as you are now, with no current gods following you. Read that book and learn it well for it will become your best friend if you take it seriously and your worst foe if you read it incorrectly. In one week your training will start, hopefully you will be prepared by then" She stood up, and murmured something, which made a small pack appear into her hands, "I asked Kannon to grant me enough food for you to have for the week, since you still are not adjusted to not eating yet, I should warn you that Angels have ridiculously small stomachs so don't eat anything more than a hand full of nuts or you will regret it" She then strangely winked at me and flew off with little to no warning.

_**Author's Ending Note: As I said there was a lot that was going to happen this chapter so I hope that you guys enjoyed and if you did, please Favorite, Follow, and Review for more!: D**_


	3. Journal of Knowledge

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, this chapter is going to focus on Lelouch as he tries to learn more about Angels, his own new powers, and tries to memorize everything in the journal that Victoria had given him to look at, well everything he finds useful anyways. This chapter isn't as necessary as the first, however, it will give some of the past about Victoria as well as telling you a bit more about Lelouch's Job as a new ALAC member. Hope you guys enjoy, favorite, follow and review if you do like it! :D **_

_**Chapter 3: Journal of Knowledge (Lelouch's Point of View)**_

As I woke up, I felt a small sensation of grogginess but shook it away to look at my surroundings, though when I first opened my eyes my vision was slightly blurry. All that I could really see from where I was, was that I was in the cave that I was in last night, which was enough to confirm that what had happened yesterday was definitely not an odd dream. I suddenly shot up as I wanted to go look for the person who had stuck me in here, to see if they were still here. Slowly as I started to get up, I felt a stinging pain shoot down my entire body, which left me almost completely incapacitated for a moment. It was all based around the center of my chest, where I was stabbed by Suzaku.

Knowing that were the pain was centered around the area where I was originally killed, I looked down at my shirt to see if it still had the large tear mark from where I was stabbed, and was surprised to find that I was in a blue yukata kimono, which had a very light weight and was relatively easy to move around in, and the sleeves were cut close to the skin like a normal dress shirt which was probably why I didn't notice it sooner. I decided to take of the kimono for a moment to see what was wrong, and saw that no scar remained, which was very strange because the pain seemed to be resonating out of absolutely nowhere. Then I put back on the yukata and laid back down until the pain had finally subsided.

_"Entry One, January 23 1901,_

_It is hard to believe that I really am supposed to be some sort of Angel, I went from a queen to an angel... huh. I am just curious if this life is going to be any more interesting than my previous one and I wonder what excitement that it could possibly be-" _I decided to skip the next few pages as I noticed that they were filled with an introduction of who she was, and a bit of information that I already knew based on our conversation yesterday, than found something that was very interesting, _"I was also told that not anyone who is famous could be saved, they have to have a pure heart, and actually mean to be doing good in their life for them to be found worthy of being saved. Omoikane also explained to me that as long as a person had only pure intentions in their heart and was someone who was trying to be killed by some unjust reason, than it was my job as a 'Guardian Angel' to protect them even if it meant putting myself at risk-"  
><em>

I put the book down in order to try and piece together the exact job of an ALAC member, or a 'Guardian Angel'. According to what I have heard so far, their job is to save important figures who have pure hearts and were being put into dangerous reasons that were not natural. Including what I heard from the Founder yesterday, if the person isn't saved quickly enough, then the Angel would most likely have to intervene directly to take the dead body out of the situation to preform some kind of ritual to revive the soul and make the person immortal, and thus another member of the ALAC. However, there is something that is still bothering me about all of this, I understand protecting alive important people, but once they have died what is the point in saving them? Another thing is that, do Guardian Angels only save people they deme important? if so that makes them despicable for making some excuse not to save everyone that they can.

I picked the book back up and went and skipped the next few pages, till I found something that explained something else that was bothering me, Queen Victoria died at 82, and served the entire time, so why exactly does she not only look her age, she has gone back to looking at her youth! "_Entry #9: Today Omoikane told me all about why is it that all guardian angels are young and vigil. He told me that according to what he has observed, Guardian Angels are only famous figures and ages vary from 16-20 depending on how old you were when you died. He said age has a sort of opposite effect, the older you were during real life the younger your 'Guardian Angel' Body would be. That isn't the end of it though, because that would me famous figures who were changed into a Guardian Angel at ages 16-20 would look 70-90, he then further explained that people who were already in that age zone would age only a year or two, instead of becoming younger."_

_"After that he told me that also members of the ALAC who have died at young age retained all their knowledge however those who had died of old age such as myself, had their memories deleted for some strange reason. It could explain why I don't remember anything after my twentieth birthday, it is also why I feel as though I have abandoned my kingdom, because I no longer stand by it as I once did. Now all I am told I can do is observe, unless someone assigned ends up being part of the royal blood line.-" _Is this really why I was put on the list of people to save? No, she doesn't control who is put on that list, but if she doesn't than who does? I tried finding more information about how specifically people were selected to be saved, and quickly realized that not only would I not find the answer, but that there was a lot more to being an 'Important Person' than I had originally thought.

As I skimmed through the pages it showed that people were not labeled important by their power compared to other people, their heritage, religion, or even if they were a good person or not. The Importance of the person, according to what I could gather from the rest of the pages, was the purity of their heart and the belief that what they were doing was the best thing to do. That wasn't all of it ether, it included that anyone could be labeled important, even if they were someone who only knew one other person, that the actual importance of the person compared to others didn't matter. Seeing this to be honest calmed my nerves a bit because now I know that they don't just prioritize anybody who is powerful in the economy or anything such as that. However, it raised even more questions than answers, as people who have died in my past with hearts much purer than mine and they died of reasons that were not natural... I felt a tear fall down my face when I thought of Shirley...

Why is it that Shirley wasn't saved? She had a heart purer than I, or anyone else I know for that matter... As that thought of her I felt as though my heart was tearing all over again. If this truly was something who only saved people with pure hearts and intentions, why was Shirley allowed to die with no say in it? The more I thought about it the more I could only come to one possible conclusion... Guardian Angels can't win against their own powers, since according to what Victoria had told me, Codes and Geass's can be traced back to ALAC, then that means that they would have to fight against themselves in a way to save people being killed by Geass's... but is that really true? To try and find that awnser, I reopened the book slowly. Skimming through all of the pages of the book, I quickly realized that this was a question that was left unanswered by the small journal and put it down for a while, because I got a small feeling of probably needing to eat something. This sensation wasn't really like hunger... more like a sort of like a thought kind of like thinking *Oi, you haven't ate in twenty four hours, you should probably eat something soon...*

I looked over to the small bundle of food that the Akuma had brought me and then walked over too it and picked up the small package. I opened it carefully as to not pour out all the contents seeing as the package was made of a small square cloth that tied all four ends together. After releasing the small cloth of it's load, I looked at what it had sheltered from view, it not only included the food that Victoria had told me there was, it also included a small pen and a little journal. I picked up the small book hesitantly and skimmed through the pages quickly realizing that it was completely empty sparse the first page. The first page had a very fine and cursive styled writing that read:

_"Hello new member of the ALAC,_

_as is our normal tradition we start of by giving you a small journal to keep anything that you think you will need later in here, as well as to have something that you can confide into that doesn't breathe. We sincerely hope that you enjoy working with us and that you will come to love the foundation and everyone in it. Please, feel free to use this journal and know that no one will ever read it other than you, for that cause it has been sealed with magic to only open to the person who first writes an entry in the book. However, I must warn you that if you hand your journal to someone else, and the journal is in contact with both of your hands at the same time, the magic will automatically set to allow that person as well as yourself to read all of the entries, so be very cautious with how you take care of it._

_Thank you for your cooperation,_

_ ~Ame-no-Uzume"_

I looked at the small book... and after recognizing the name imprinted inside of it I almost threw it in shock. 'This is the signature of a god?' I thought to myself for a moment before finally regaining my composure. The signature when you look at it closely contained a small glow to it. After I looked at the signature for a moment longer I touched it only to feel a strong stinging pain flow throughout my entire body, 'What the-' the thoughts in my mind were suddenly cut off when I noticed that my surroundings changed from a dim cave to a bright and busy city...'What is this... magic?' I scoffed, trying to figure out A.) How exactly I got here and B.) Why I just felt as though I got zapped by 1 million volts of electricity while being sent here.

Looking up the first thing I saw was a familiar winged angel looking back down at me, "Hello, Akuma. Would you do the honors of telling me where I am?" I said shrewdly. After she helped me up, she sighed and then started to explain where exactly I am, "If you couldn't tell, you are in a city. However, if the question is 'Where am I?' and not 'What am I in?' then I believe that this is the place that folklore and religion calls "Heaven" or "The Holy Land". This is the place where the dead who were proven to have liven a full and relatively positive life go. But this land isn't actually just limited to people, the spirits of all animals dwell here as well. Right now we are in the afterlife's office to put it in a way that you would easily understand. This city is basically where angels who aren't part of ALAC and where all gods aphiliated with death spend their time keeping track of those who are going to die and thus send Shirigami to go and get those who are approved by the majority of the gods.

If you haven't guessed by now, the gods are way more busy than you could ever think. However unlike us angels or any other divine being that lives off of the gods, gods have the ability to slow down time, and this ability can effect everyone excluding angels and other gods. In other words all gods have the ability to pause the time of humans, all animals, and virtually everything that you can think of that breaths and doesn't reside in heaven. It is this ability and only this ability that is able to keep the heavens from being over flooded from death, that and the fact that in heaven time only goes around 1/1000 the speed that it would go on earth. Another way of looking at it is that this entire time that I have been explaining this to you has only accumulated to around 1 and 1/2 seconds in Earth's time. This slower pace allows the gods to have thorough discussions about everyone who is about to die."

As I felt that this was starting to get off topic I flicked her cheek to get her attention because tapping her shoulder seemed to not bear any fruit with her, as I had tried a moment ago to do so. "I feel as though you are starting to get off topic, Akuma. Would you please tell me where _exactly _we are in prespective to Earth?" I asked, feeling a bit impatient because she was wasting a lot of time talking about irrelevant things that would only prove confusing to anyone who had not been paying attention. She sighed again and then said, "To put it in the way you want to have the question answered, you could say that we are in another version of Earth. You see, the way that we and normal humans are separated is through wormholes, this is convenient because we when mortal could not pass through a singularity without certain demise. That being said now that we are immortal we can pass through them without actually dying. The only inconvenience is that you have to get used to the pain of being sent through one."

"Oh yes and your probably wondering why exactly you were able to be sent here with only a signature on a scrap of paper right? Well that can basically be explained by the fact that gods can seal a portion of their power into objects and things. It is the same thing as making an alliance with a person, the god that signed the paper, of which I probably couldn't pin down of them all, most likely used a single drop of their power out of an ocean to create a black hole just large enough to suck you in. It would also explain why, incase you didn't notice, you are surrounded by rubble". I looked down to see that what she was saying actually seemed true, and was proven by the rough debris that was covering my feet.

Victoria suddenly grabbed my arm and started running before flapping her wings and sending us both flying, and somewhere in between she had gotten me in her arms... "What are you thinking Akuma?! I am not a princess!" I said impatiently, just who does she think she is? "Your great-grandmother, that's who." She said with a smirk. "Now then, would you please tell me the name of the god or goddess that signed that paper? If they had been willing to lend their power to take you hear they obviously wanted to meet with you!" her excitement was obvious... Has she always been like this? "Yep, now tell me the name of the god already!" She said, her impatience was now obvious. "Fine fool, only because I want you to let me go as soon as possible. The name was Ame-no-Uzume". I said debating wether to really tell her, and trying to keep the name out of my head until finally letting the words reach my lips.

"So you got the attention of the big girl huh?" she said, as I looked at her face I noticed an emotion that I had never seen her mask before... Surprise. She looked at me for a moment longer than suddenly lurged forward going at a shocking speed. After around thirty seconds of flying I noticed that we had already left the enormous city, and after around five minutes of being lifted in the air by the devil she finally put me down. However this scenery was quite the opposite of what I ever could have expected would be the home of a god. "Go on now, she is probably waiting. You should probably know that the strongest god, the god of the sun, will probably not want to wait forever for you to enter that door!" I looked around, the place that she resides in looks shockingly normal. When I say normal I mean normal as in a place where a normal _person _would live... and yet here I am, looking at this place knowing that supposedly it is home to a god.

I opened the doors hesitantly and was shocked to see...

**_Author's Note: Hello all readers and I would like to thank and congratulate you on ACTUALLY READING THE ENTIRE THING! :D I decided to add that because I knew there was ALOT to swallow this chapter! :'D Forgive me guys but I felt as though I needed to lay the groundwork for future chapters here so you guys wouldn't be confused later. Anyways, if you guys enjoyed please follow, favorite, and review. ESPECIALLY REVIEW GUYS, I honestly want to hear your opinion so don't be afraid to say something! :D Bai See you next chapter!_**


	4. Foxelnovia!

Chapter 4: Team Foxelnovia?

I opened the door, of which was golden embroidered, and definitely stood out against the otherwise bland house, and was shocked to see four angels staring back at me! As I looked down the row of them, the first one I looked at physically appears to be among the younger members, and is certainly one of the smallest in stature. He has bright aqua colored eyes, though only his left one is clearly visible, the right one being covered by his long, layered bangs. His teal hair sports messy bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. The back of Ken'ichi's hair is quite a bit shorter than the front. He wears a plain white undershirt, a dark coat that has armored pauldrons, it includes a hood and is decorated with many archaic markings on it. He also has metal gauntlets, leather pants, and medieval-like boots.

The next person I looked at was a girl who looked around 16, and definitely looked the youngest of the group. She is tall and slim, her hair is long and has a shade of auburn, her bangs part to the opposite side, and though she is the youngest she had a well-developed feel towards the way she positioned herself. She wears an outfit which mainly contains a pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear to be just decorative) as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sports three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers. Both of the people I just described also had a set of _black _wings to go along with their outfits!

The next two people I looked at, one He appears as a mild-featured young man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. His choice of clothing is a uniform consisting of a white jacket, white hakama, black tabi and white zori with a pink sash around his waist. He seemed a bit mild mannered by the way that he presented himself and also had seemed like someone that you would want to always have your back on, however something about his appearance seemed a bit off, but I just brushed it off. The reason I did so was because I had discovered that this person had also dawned wings, however his were snow white and had a fluffy sense to them so I thought that the reason something felt as though something was off was because I couldn't properly place the large wings on him.

The last person I looked at, a girl, downed a similar pair of white wings, and she had the appearance of what some would say, fully-grown curvaceous and well-endowed young woman with long waving greenish-blue hair. She wears a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back. It has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat. It has silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. She also wears white gloves and has purple heeled boots.

One being however remains for me to look at, I hesitantly looked up to see a woman fully covered in what looked to be luscious feathers from swans. However, these feathers were golden in color and not the traditional white. She had a small staff that was being kept up right in her left hand and had her right hand making small circles, and after a second or two of looking I could see she was actually writing using a pen that was levitating around 6 inches away from her hand. Her feet had small curved flats that seemed as though they were colored golden, but if you looked closer you could see that they actually had swirling colors, something that I have never seen before. Unlike everyone else in this room, she was like me, and didn't have any wings of sorts.

The actual place that we are in appears hundreds of times larger than the house did from the outside. It draped large flags that hung gingerly and didn't move despite any movements that we were making. Where I was standing was covered in a blood red colored carped that rolled down from the large pedestal that the god was resting on all the way to behind me where the door is. The throne of the god itself was quite extravagant, in that it was covered in almost complete gold, however, what wasn't covered in gold had silk flowing down to the bottom of it, the silk itself taking on a light violet tint that seemed quite dreary compared to how everything else looked in the room. Finally, the light in the room was coming from the large windows that had huge amounts of what seemed to be sunlight basking down into the room from all sides, making the middle of the room seem slightly dimmer than the rest and leaving you with a kind of warm feeling were you to sit in the outer edges.

Within seconds of me finishing looking at all the people, the well suited god, and the scenery that surrounded them, I suddenly felt a strong shove from behind me as Victoria had pushed me inside and shut the door leaving me alone with all of these people of whom I don't know. One of the boys, the one with square glasses, gingerly pressed his glasses against his face and made a shy smile as I started to go forward. My steps were small at first because I was debating whether or not to show them my true personality or not, but deemed it useless to hide under a mask, so I just decided to not hide anything, seeing as the god would probably know anything that I would try to hide away from her anyways. The effort would just end up seeming futile no matter how I actually tried to look at the situation.

When I finally got to be around 20 feet away from all of the other people, the goddess stopped writing and looked down at me, and actually seemed shocked that I was there! "So, your here already?" she said, the surprise quickly disappearing from her now composed face, her high cheek bones and rather long and tall stature contributed to the nobility look that she already had. "Hello, Lelouch Vi Britannia, and I once again welcome you to the ALAC, this time though, we are not going to simply write about the matters that are superficial and thus have no context in the real battle that you will soon face. As you can see," She said, pointing down to the four individuals under her, "These four are all angels who serve the gods. Thus, it has been determined that these four will be your greatest allies, and shall teach you the ways of the Angels. Two of them are commonly called Shirigami by the earthlings, in other words, they are angels of death who go out to take people to heaven after they die."

"As for the other two, they are angels who have been around since the creation of heaven, they were pretty much created to serve the gods in other words. They are amazing people and have the purest hearts possible. However, shall the heart of an angel become tainted, they fall into a downward spiral into the bottomless pit that is the realm of the fallen angels, where those who don't belong in heaven as well as demons live together. As you all join together, your powers will also be combined into one soul during times where you all face the darkest and strongest of your opponents. Lelouch, I am afraid that you are the only one among them powerful enough to control all of your powers. As you may know, there is few who contain the power of the geass, and because you have one, your powers dwell far beyond that of the average angel or shirigami. Thus you are the only one powerful enough to take on the strength of all of these people. However you will only have to do so under extremely precarious situations, thus you should be safe for the most part."

"Shall a member of your team fall into the darkness, you should know that Lelouch will probably be harmed greatly by the psychological damage of having a portion of his consciousness ripped out of him. So, all of you must know that before you go on." 'What...' I thought to myself... 'How can I trust that these people would not all turn on me **(Remember that Lelouch has had to deal with people betraying him, over and over AGAIN. Suzaku sold Lelouch out to his father, as did the Japanese to win back their land. So naturally anyone under those circumstances anyone would be afraid of betrayal once again, wouldn't you?) **"As proof of this bond that you will all share, you will all be allied with me, goddess of the sun, and thus you will all be granted vast power. However, shall you abuse that power I will torment you until there is nothing left of you to torment. So be sure to only use the powers I lend to you in the interest of the world, not your personal desires."

"On that note, I hope that all of you will enjoy the time that you will spend together as without it you will never be able to surely trust each other with your lives, something that you all must do in order to truly work as a team. I would also like to apologize to Lelouch in advanced, as he unlike the rest of us here will have to deal with a lot more pain in the future than any of us because a majority of our work regards in death, and sadly, Lelouch has a family he will have to watch die, over and over again as part of our work."_ What... what is she saying, over and over again?! Why does she have to tell it to me in a way like this?! These thoughts were driving me a bit mad for a moment, but I quickly recuperated and had to listen to the rest or face being confused later on_. " I also have a bit of advice for all of you, for those of you who do not with to have your existence vaporized, do not feel any emotions towards the humans that you have to save and the ones you must ignore. If you do I am afraid it will lead to your own downfall. This is horrible I know however it is necessary for you to work here without having a deluted mind and thus this law was decided. If you do end up having those feelings towards a human, we noticed it more than once lead to the demise of Angels, Shinigami, and ALAC members, not just one group of you."

"The Next three weeks shall be time granted among you in order to get closer to one another and also it will be time for you to explain all of your situations. For some it is a bit more complicated than others. With this information I will leave you all to do as you wish, and the only thing that I ask is that you all come back to me at the end of the three weeks, or I will have to come to depend on another team..." she said, she suddenly moved for a moment, as if about to do something, but then suddenly went back to her current position and said "Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Since you are all going to be a team now I guess that you will all need a name, correct? I think that one that would fit you all... would be... hm, how about Team Foxelnovia?" mere seconds after saying those words, she just about vanished into thin air and the room suddenly seemed to be a bit darker than before.

_'What is she doing?!_' I thought confused..._ 'And Just who are the people that are standing before me?'_ With these brief thoughts coming before me, I started to walk towards my uncertain future, and the people that stand only feet away from me... Suddenly, just one thought in my mind completely stopped me in my tracks, 'What will I do if everything that this god said is true?'


End file.
